Misfits
by MetalMunk
Summary: They're both misfits, she doesn't follow the rules laid out by her kind, he doesn't belong to a pack, he listens only to her, and they're paving a new path drawn out in blood. But their way of life is about to be changed when a powerful woman threatens those they hold close...now they must kill for her and listen to her commands, or else.
1. Reaper and Wolf

Author's Note:  


I know guys, I know! I really should be working on my other stories, but I might not be finishing them all, it's been awhile since I wrote them and I don't have any inspiration for them…I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to getting them done.

I WILL try and get Demon Blood done though! I'm not sure exactly when I'll be updating since they've been giving me tons of hours lately and this is my first time to actually just sit down and write…..plus I don't want to spam stories either.

Anyway! Yes this story is M rated, my first one actually! It's rated this way for a future lemon, blood, language, and nudity. I'll leave a little warning in the A/N when the lemon takes place but you guys should be well old enough to be reading this right? (I hope so!)

Enough of my babbling! Onward! To the first chapter!

* * *

Death is just a fact of life, everyone will experience it at some point but the time and cause of death is purely out of their control most of the time…those freak accidents, the heart attacks, the illnesses, all of it is controlled by beings known as Reapers.

Brittany Miller is one of those beings, and she's currently on the trail of her next 'assignment', a middle-aged business man who frequents a hot-dog wagon way too often…heart attacks are quiet common these days and it's sad, she feels bad for these people…..most of the time.

If there's one thing that Brittany likes more than warm coffee on a cold morning it's killing people who deserve it, but Bruce Mitchel isn't one of those people, nope this poor sap is in for a gruesome death…way more bloody than a heart attack that's for sure.

Sipping the hot liquid from the cheap cup her baby-blue eyes sweep the sidewalk as people pass by quickly, trying to hurry along to their jobs and homes to avoid being out in the chilly fog that's blanketed across the city…the rune branded into her palm aches and her eyes are drawn to a man shuffling her way, overweight and tired he shambles up to the stand she's standing beside.

"What a shitty morning," Brittany mutters as she blows a wisp of warm air between her lips, letting the cool air chill her breath into a misty cloud before her eyes, the man grunts in agreement as he orders a coffee and hot dog.

"Kind of early for a hot dog," She raises an eyebrow as he turns to her with a shrug of his shoulders, gray-blue eyes dreary like the fog.

"Better than donuts, I got tired of those," He says paying for his meal he sips at his coffee and sighs, leaning against the cart, "What brings you to this cart? The coffee?"

"Need a pick-me-up ya know?"

"Yeah well I could think of better places for coffee," He juggles his food, drink, and briefcase in his large hands as he nods his head, "It was nice chatting but I've got a long day of work ahead of me,"

"Hey…..Bruce?"

The man pauses, lingering near the curb he glances at her with a guarded expression, eyebrows drawing together in a pinched expression as if he's trying to place her, "…..Yes?"

"You won't need to worry about work today," Brittany's eyes dart to the left as he turns in time to see the object of his demise, a heavy-duty garbage truck trying to avoid hitting a SUV, it swerves out of the way of traffic and flattens Bruce with ease.

He was once a man headed down the normal lane of existence, but he wasn't meant to make it to retirement, Brittany sips her coffee again and turns from the bright splash of red upon the road and sidewalk, sticking out like a beacon among the gray fog.

She makes her way down the sidewalk without any worry as people rush past her to inspect the scene that just unfolded behind her, sirens screech around her as cries of panic and horror echo around her like a broken record.

This isn't her first 'accidental death' and it defiantly won't be her last.

Though her main job is sending people to the Afterlife she also has another…..more complicated job, one that she didn't ever think she'd have to deal with, and it's harder than it looks.

Brittany studies the paper in her hand and looks up at the small apartment building squished between a parking garage and a gas station that looks like it's about one cockroach away from being shut down.

"Couldn't you find a better location? This one…smells," Brittany crumples the paper in her palm and lets it crumble into dust, the cool breeze carries away the bits of gray and leaves nothing behind but a name…burned into her mind.

"You asked for a lowlife who's committed a shit-ton of crimes and keeps getting away with it, this guy is the lowest of the low in town, Jeanette is home so you have to be quick," His voice is low, on the edge of morphing into a growl she can feel the heat radiating off him in waves as pale moonlight filters down through the thin wisps of clouds above them.

"You also should've told me you'd be antsy tonight," Brittany turns her attention to the munk beside her, his golden eyes glow like burning ambers as he gazes back at her, muzzle twisted and long his once rounded ears are sharp like a wolf's as his eyes flicker away from hers to train on the apartment building.

"I'm hungry,"

Brittany rolls her eyes, "You're always hungry, that's hardly an excuse…..let's go," Her eyes follow a car as it rolls past and disappears out of sight, she darts across the street before another car could show up and she barely hears his footsteps behind her.

Ducking behind some dying shrubs she crouches behind their dry branches, hidden away from the view of passing cars and employees working at the gas station she reaches up and pulls a small charm from the chain clasped around her neck.

It's her Scythe…..typical for reapers she didn't have time to change out her weapons, well she didn't really feel the need to, her blades cut clean and rarely draw blood, that's the benefit of being something otherworldly, you don't have to worry about leaving behind evidence.

A large shape presses in beside her, nearly crushing her with his bulk she curses under her breath, "You're lucky my weapon isn't full size yet! What the hell Alvin, couldn't hold off your shift for a little while longer?" She curses shoving the large wolf away as a low chuckle resounds in his chest.

"Ugh I swear…when Mom and Dad said I'd get a puppy this isn't what I expected, just wait here…I'll drop your meal out the window," She huffs moving across the lawn quickly, she glances over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't following and was relieved to find his bright eyes gazing at her from across the yard.

This kill will be far more satisfying than killing Bruce earlier, this man deserves everything that's coming to him, Brittany tries the front door and finds it unlocked…that takes some of the fun away from all this.

Slipping inside she closes the door softly behind her and locks it, her eyes sweep across the messy living room and she tires to ignore the stench of dirty laundry mixed with the scent of rotting food and…beer, a lot of beer.

Her target is passed out on the couch, drool and vomit are smeared across his cheek and she resists the urge to turn around and leave, this man killed four women? Really?

Brittany rubs the bridge of her nose as the charm in her hand begins to heat up as it expands and grows, the familiar hum of it's energy pulses along the shaft as the blade seems to hum with the power that rushes through her veins.

This is a feeling she'll always enjoy, the feeling of power over those who try and take power away…Walter murdered his girlfriend, stabbed her repeatedly because he found a love letter from a kid she was babysitting, he seemed to get a kick out of taking a life because only a month later his neighbor wound up missing and her body was found a few cities over.

The last two women were some visitors from out of town, they stopped at the gas station to get food and use the restroom and he took advantage of their basic human needs and ended up kidnapping them then murdering them in his apartment.

How he got away with it all is still a mystery to her…..but she had evidence…Alvin smelled their blood in this man's home, he smelled the fear, the anguish that soaked into the carpets as Walter took their lives.

Werewolves were the ultimate bloodhounds.

She looms over the sleeping man now, her eyes cold as ice as she imagines what horrible deeds he committed to women he didn't even know….she grabs his mop of greasy hair and yanks him off the couch, throwing him onto the coffee table she feels a brief glimmer of satisfaction as he wakes with a cry of pain as one of his beer bottles shatter and the glass pierces his skin.

"W-What the hell, who are you?!" His watery eyes meet hers as she steps up to him, grabbing hold of his shirt she lets him get a good look at her eyes…..and she watches as his face crumples into pure unbroken fear, tears trickle fast and steady down his cheeks as he lets out a frightened sob.

"O-oh god…..i-it's…"

"The girls who you killed…I am their rage, their fear, and I'm going to take your life for them. To ease their suffering and to quiet their broken voices in my head…..did you see them in my eyes?" Brittany pulls him closer, ignoring the rank odor of his breath her lips curl into a wide cruel smile as he squeezes his eyes shut and cries louder.

"Good, so you can see," Throwing him down she raises her scythe as he scrambles to his feet, she cuts him down before he manages to take a single step.

He falls in two halves…..her blade drinks the blood from his wound as she moves swiftly to his corpse, gripping his shirt she drags his torso over to the door and opens it before promptly kicking it out onto the concrete outside.

She turns to retrieve his legs and she drags them forward as two golden eyes flash in the darkness and the sound of bones crunching reaches her ears, dumping the rest of his body at the feet of the eating wolf she feels a rush of calmness…peace, rush through her as four restless souls finally escape, and fade.

Another soul makes itself known.

A rotten one that seeps into her blade, sharpening it and honing it's thirst for blood she steps out of the quiet apartment and shuts the door, letting Alvin finish his meal she makes sure there isn't any trace of his body before she turns back to the yard and heads to the road.

She might be a reaper, bound to taking the lives of those who are due to die…but she doesn't always have to follow the rules.

"Come on Alvin, we have to get home before Eleanor does,"


	2. Fight or Flight

It's always worse when they run.

Somehow they manage to slip past her and make a break for it, trying to escape their deaths usually only leads to it.

Brittany pauses for a moment, watching the man scramble away down the hiking trail as he screams out into the wilderness…she slowly stalks after him, moving between shadows she keeps her eyes trained on the frightened man.

She can't remember his full name only that his first name is Joe, a simple name for a simple everyday man who enjoys hiking and biking and pretty much anything you can do outdoors.

He's not on her list, he's one of the killers in the area that she's had her eye on for awhile now, the man recently moved into the city and has resumed his killings as if he were back in his old town where he grew up slaughtering the women around him and burning their bodies with various chemicals till even their bones were reduced to nothing but mere ash.

For some odd reason he just gets a kick out of seeing what types of chemicals will destroy the 'evidence' the quickest, and it makes her sick.

"Running won't work Joe, you knew this day was coming," Brittany calls as she snaps a weak dying branch beneath her foot, eyes locked on her target as he visibly flinches and looks back over his shoulder, eyes wide with pure fright as he takes in her calm figure.

"W-what?" He chokes out, sweat beading along his forehead as he stumbles over a root and loses his footing, he gags on his own spit as his knees hit the earth but as he tries to scramble to get his feet beneath him again he's shoved down by a clawed foot.

Alvin looms over the shaking man, a single eyebrow raised he looks to Brittany as she walks up to them and kneels down to meet Joe's eyes, "How many was it you killed again? Sometimes I miss count or miss one, but I know you keep count, so how many is it?" She watches as realization dawns upon the man's face and she sighs when Alvin shoves him against the ground firmly and he shouts as one of his ribs splinters beneath the werewolf's foot.

"T-Twenty….twenty-three," Joe works out between ragged breaths, dark hair plastered against his forehead he wets his lips anxiously and looks up at Alvin then to her again, "A-are you guys with the government or something? What's going on?"

"We're just doing the world a favor," The rune on her palm itches and burns as she locks eyes with him, letting him see into her vast empty soul…where his victims lie in wait.

He screeches and thrashes wildly, trying to rip his gaze away she reaches forward and grabs his hair, gritting her teeth she yanks his face closer as their fear and rage boil in her chest and up her throat like lava creeping up from the earth to soak the surface in its hot fury.

"You're a coward, nothing but a selfish frightened man who couldn't stand being ignored by women. You're pathetic, taking your fury out on those who did you no wrong, not all women are like those who broke your heart but you couldn't see that could you? You just wanted them to suffer….and when you found a interesting new little 'hobby' of destroying their bodies you didn't even think twice about whether or not you should stop….you just kept killing and burning," Brittany releases his hair and straightens up as their voices thrash against her skull.

Hands shaking she braces her palm against her temple and tries to calm the erratic souls trapped in the limbo of her own soul, "Alvin…." She squeezes her eyes shut and takes a shaky breath as Joe's last bloodcurdling scream reaches her ears followed by a quick effortless _snap._

The screaming in her head slowly fades and she feels a small weight in her chest dissolve into nothing, releasing a heavy breath she turns to his body and takes in his broken neck before moving her troubled eyes to the munk lingering nearby.

"You've never been affected that strongly before, you feeling alright?" His eyes sweep across her pinched expression and he rubs at the back of his neck, "Not good, was it because he killed so many?"

"Probably…..when I accepted to take on every restless soul I found floating around I didn't expect so many, all of them were killed some way or another…..a lot of their lives were taken by another human and they want their stories to be known," Brittany presses a fist against her chest where her heart would be, "Some want revenge while others just wanted to let someone know before they pass on,"

"Those who want revenge won't let you go until you find their killers," Alvin finishes as he looks down at the body by his feet, "One more down," He leans down and lifts him onto his shoulders before promptly walking back the way they came.

Brittany follows after him silently, it's been getting worse, these restless lost souls in need of answers, of a place to go. And she can't just let them hover there in the realm where they used to belong, no one deserves to see their friends and family grieve over their loss then watch as over the years they manage to move on but never forget…she should know.

"Over the cliff right?" Alvin stands at the edge of the small slope Joe had been traveling along, his backpack lays a few feet away and his water bottle is still leaking water into the dirt as it rolls harmlessly back and forth from a small breeze.

"Yup, just toss him over, just another tragic accident," Brittany says crouching at the edge, peering down at the rocks below she watches as the tail of a snake disappears into the shadows of a large boulder and as she studies where the reptile slithered off to she's barely surprised when his body hits a few rocks a few feet away and bright red splatters over the brown hues of the earth.

"I'm surprised you're not scared by all this," Brittany stays crouching at the edge, eyes roaming over the land stretched out below them as a few tiny pebbles fall down the cliff's sides, bouncing off and disappearing among the thousands of rocks below, Alvin let's out a sigh as he settles beside her with his legs dangling in the air.

"Should I be? Killing isn't normal and I know that, but as far as I'm concerned my kind is rumored to kill anyways," There's a small smile in his voice and she glances sideways at him to find the small grin aimed towards her.

"Your kind _did_ used to hunt and kill…..but not humans, they mostly stuck to cattle and deer, buffalo sometimes if I recall," Brittany sits down now, letting her own feet dangle in the nothingness of the open air as she looks to the pale blue sky.

"Did," Alvin echoes and she looks over to him, he studies her with dark golden orbs and she feels an inkling of fear work its way up her spine.

"Yes, they're more civilized now, they live mostly off meat purchased from stores and stuff and sometimes I guess they'll hunt," She shrugs her shoulders and picks at a few dry blades of grass poking out of a crack in the earth.

Silence stretches between them and she fights the urge to look up to his face to try and read his expressions, but even then it's hard to tell with him, he always surprises her.

Brittany jumps in surprise when he suddenly lurches to his feet and before she can react he's shoving her away from the side of the cliff, a hiss of pain works it way past her teeth as the rough earth scrapes against her exposed arms and legs.

A solid weight is pressed down upon her front and her eyes fly open as a black blur comes crashing down on Alvin's back, she flinches as warm liquid drips down onto her cheek and he flashes a wide-sharp toothed grin down at her before his bright eyes are swallowed completely by black and his wolf explodes out from beneath his skin.

She rolls out of the way as he twists his body and snaps his jaws at their attacker, her hand flies up to grab the scimitar she had attached to her necklace chain this morning….but it's gone.

Panic filters through her briefly before she catches the gleam of silver upon the dusty trail, a large scythe barely misses her nose and she feels the cool brush of air from the speed at which it traveled, reaching up she grasps the thrown weapon and lurches to her feet.

Their attacker leaps into the air to avoid the large swipe of his own blade and she curses when the handle grows red hot in her grip, dropping the burning metal she clutches her burnt palm against her side as the other Reaper lands a few feet away, the scythe flies right into their outstretched hand and she scowls.

"So it's you who's been taking all those souls huh? How selfish, you know some of us need those lost souls to live right?" A sweet voice calls out as the hood falls off to reveal an older beautiful woman smirking at her.

Brittany instantly recognizes her, she's seen her at a few yearly meetings that the council puts together to address all the Reapers at once and she feels her scowl deepen until she's openly snarling at the stunning woman.

"Sinnix, what do you want? I thought you only killed the high and mighty of the world," Brittany crosses her arms and straightens up from her crouched position, she feels a warm hand on her shoulder and it moves along her neck as the cool press of metal against her flesh raises goose bumps along her flesh.

Alvin finishes fastening her necklace back in place before moving away just a few inches, she can feel the heat radiating off him from where he stands behind her.

"Oh I still do, it's just that I've noticed a lack of wandering souls and was curious…..so I decided to look into it and it seems I found myself a little thief,"

"It's not thieving if the souls don't belong to a body," Brittany reminds her, eyes not once drawing away from the woman's, that's the only way you can see a Reaper move…..you have to keep eye contact with them until they make a move or else they'll simply vanish into thin air and then you'd find yourself bleeding out on the ground with no explanation.

"You're very smart for your age," Sinnix praises and Brittany fits back the urge to spit in her direction, the woman's voice is smooth as silk and filled with the sweetest venom, it makes her skin crawl.

"I have a job for you, and I won't take no for an answer…..you see, I know about your sisters and your parents….if you don't agree I'll take them instead," Her rage turns to fear in a heartbeat, ice floods her veins and she feels as if someone plunged a knife into her chest and left it there.

"I need you and your pet to become my own personal assassins, and don't worry, you can keep killing those on your list and taking care of your 'targets' but all my requests will come first, understand?"

"…..Yes,"

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll be updating frequently from now on! Thank you for reading guys, things will start to get more interesting in the next chapter!**


End file.
